


Je t'aime

by Cattail4649



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattail4649/pseuds/Cattail4649
Summary: *精靈寶可夢 paro，含私設*協調訓練員赤司 x 寶可夢訓練員黛私設：① 地下鐵網絡覆蓋六大地區，包括【關都地區】、【城都地區】、【豐緣地區】、【神奧地區】、【合眾地區】和【卡洛斯地區】。② 協調訓練員，在這裏是指經常帶寶可夢參與華麗大賽、全能競技賽、音樂劇等競賽活動的訓練員。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 1





	Je t'aime

隨着藍色的噴射火焰和橙紅色的噴射火焰碰撞在一起而產生的濃煙，濃煙四散後，只見灰黑色的噴火龍仍然站立着。

「寶可夢少年大會的優勝者！誕生了！」

優勝者隨着主持人逐步走到自己面前，眼神也漸漸變得黯淡，對對方的問題也只是嗯嗯敷衍的回應，便沉默下來。

主持人遲疑的站在原地，其實也不太明白自己是否説錯了些甚麼，才會換來孩子這般沉默的惆悵，一直以來，他都無法理解這個年紀比他還要小的孩子的想法。

然後，他聽到了，聽到灰白髮孩子的低喃。

「……我受夠了，當寶可夢訓練員甚麼的。」

（啊啊，拜託，請不要再説下去了……千尋他才不是會虐待我們的人類，他明明比誰都愛着我們……）

坐在觀眾席上的赤髮孩子因聽到場上那隻灰黑色噴火龍的話語而落淚，那是溫柔到令人會哭的聲音。

隨着寶可夢少年大會的落幕，曾被稱作有望超越四天王的天才寶可夢訓練員就這樣突然從眾人的視線中消失了。

……

「我是黛千尋，洛山隊隨行的寶可夢培育家……請多多指教。」

赤司認得眼前有着灰白髮的培育家正是許久以前的那名被稱作「天才」卻突然失去蹤影的寶可夢訓練員，雖然不理解對方突然放棄成為寶可夢訓練員的原因，但他聽到黛手持寶可夢們的聲音，他們一直在對黛喊着「那不是你的錯」、「別再責怪自己」之類的話語。

那些都是些溫柔到令人想哭的聲音，他想。

「我是洛山隊的隊長，赤司征十郎。請多多指教，千尋。」

明明他自己一直被説是難以親近的人，可赤司卻覺得眼前的黛其實是更加不容他人碰觸的人，稍一接近便會有股難以言喻的窒息感，再跨出一步的話就會被排山倒海而來的沉重壓迫至無法呼吸。

「……你太自來熟了。」

那單薄的身軀彷彿任由席捲而來的火舌包裹着，使他人不得不停下腳步。

赤司認為在靠近那抹顯得如此孤寂的身影之前必須想辦法撲滅火勢才行，否則也不曉得在接觸到源頭的時刻，究竟會產生多驚人的爆炸，所以他才決定用「千尋」來稱呼黛，就像當年那隻灰黑色噴火龍那樣去稱呼對方。

「那千尋也可以叫我『征十郎』，我不介意。」

「……真是個自説自話的小少爺。」

❖

黑子隻身一人來到合眾地區中充滿活力的娛樂都市——雷文市，他步出雷文市的齒輪站，抬起頭，看着藍天，用盡全身的力氣大喊：「火神君是大笨蛋！」可即使如此，也沒有人察覺到因大喊而漲紅了臉的黑子，這大概和存在感有關吧。

他會獨自一人來到雷文市，其開端，可謂是件芝麻蒜皮的小事。

事緣黑子在看電視的美食節目，看到畫面內那看似簡單的料理後，就決定要做給火神吃。可是，料理能力只有水煮蛋水平的人，再怎樣臨急抱彿腳，其制作出來的製成品也必然和理想有一定的長距離。

黑子看着眼前的有如黑炭的小蛋糕（就只是焦黑了而已，但味道還可以接受，絕對不是黑暗料理——青峰試食過後，作出如此擔保），仔細想了想到底是哪個環節出現問題，可還是無法得出結論。

之後在得到相田和桃井的鼓勵下，他鼓起勇氣，把製成品送到火神手上，可卻聽到對方那句「黑子你果然是笨手笨腳」的嘟噥，自己立刻給對方來了個手肘攻擊；再之後，黑子就乘坐地下鐵，來到雷文市——就是這樣的狀況了。

黑子作為一個關都人，完全不熟悉合眾地區，也不清楚可以到哪裏休息，即使想找居住在這附近的友人（即紫原），可自己的通訊手錶也被丟在家裏。

只能見步行步了，他想。

「黑子？」從不遠處傳來黑子非常熟悉的聲音，那是赤司的聲音。

話説回來，至首屆世界寶可夢團體大賽結束之後，他和其他人也已經很久沒見過赤司了，一直只能在電視上看到對方的身影，想到赤司也許是在有意避開自己等人，不由得感到難受，但那是他們的自作自受，怨不了任何人。

黑子偏過頭，就看到盛裝打扮的赤司正急步走到自己面前，見對方那身鮮艷耀目的打扮，不禁感到些許疑惑，畢竟那身打扮明顯是為了表演而穿着，和赤司一直很強勢的印象有點格格不入，如此想着的同時，他也把疑問道出來，只是——

「赤司君？你這樣的打扮到底是……唔！」

話音未落，一隻同樣作出盛裝打扮的色違水晶燈火靈從赤司後方衝上前，檔在赤司和黑子之間，並揮動黑色燈架狀手臂不讓黑子再靠近赤司。

（滾開！不準你靠近小赤司！走開走開！）

黑子認得眼前這隻正在威嚇自己的色違水晶燈火靈，因為對方也曾經是這樣用威嚇來保護赤司。

那時候正值寶可夢團體大賽決賽的前夕，自己和火神向赤司作出勝利宣言後，也許在寶可夢眼中，他們二人是在欺負赤司君吧，所以色違的水晶燈火靈就這樣從草叢中跳了出來，把赤司君護在身後。

「沒事的，不用太緊張。我沒那麼脆弱的，我可是赤司征十郎啊。」赤司輕撫水晶燈火靈的黑色燈架狀手臂，見對方不為所動，就知道水晶燈火靈是一直介意着當初沒有把黑子和火神二人趕走，只得輕聲道，「黑子他現在不是我的敵人，所以不用這樣做的。謝謝你一直擔心着我，我已經沒事了。」

（真的沒事嗎小赤司？真的沒在勉強自己嗎？）

黑子看到水晶燈火靈先是轉身，之後仔細看着赤司，又圍着對方轉了好幾圈，像是向赤司表達着甚麼，聽到對方道出「我答應你，我不會勉強自己」這番話後，就蹭了蹭赤司的臉頰。

（不可以又逞強喔小赤司，我們和小黛也很擔心你的。）

雖然水晶燈火靈的身體是有點熱，可那又不是不能接受的溫度，赤司知道對方是有意控制自己的體溫才靠近自己，就理解那正是水晶燈火靈的溫柔，亦從中察覺到其原主人的確如自己所想那般是個溫柔的人。

如此想着的同時，他邊説「好乖好乖喔」這些話語，邊輕撫水晶燈火靈頭頂上的黑穗。

黑子看着水晶燈火靈和赤司的互動，也知道為何水晶燈火靈會如何敵視自己，大概是因為當時自己等人用語言傷害了赤司的緣故。

雖然現在的赤司君好像不太在意，但果然很在意啊，他想。

「對了，黑子你是離家出走吧？」

「……是的。」

「要來我這邊稍作休息嗎？」

「可以嗎？」

「可以的。」

……

「——就是這樣了，火神君也太過分了。」

「嗯嗯，這個打擊真的很大。」

黑子向赤司訴説事情的原委——在黑子非常難得用那宛如機關槍般喋喋不休的道出話語，赤司雖然驚訝，也的確認真且確實地聽進去。

「我明明很拼命的做了……」

「自己很介意的事情，被在意的人一直説，的確是很討厭啊。」

「為甚麼黑子哲也會出現在我家裏？」一把低沉的男性聲音從旁插入赤司和黑子二人的對話，作為第三人的正是此刻站在客廳邊緣的黛，只見他緊皺眉頭，露出了些許不爽的表情。無他，將房子的主人丟在一旁，赤司和黑子佔據了客廳唯二的椅子。 

「對不起，黛……」

「黑子可以不用介意，因為是我邀請你來的。」赤司立刻打斷黑子的説話，扭首瞅向正朝自己翻白眼的黛，嘴角向上勾，「千尋，請閉上嘴巴。然後，為我們準備好喝的茶。」他知道對方不會拒絕自己，黛從不拒絕他的請求。

「……是。」黛蹙起眉頭，可還是朝廚房的方向邁出步伐，見耿鬼從自己的影子探出頭來，便看着原本屬於赤司的寶可夢，問道，「這裏真的是我家嗎耿鬼？」見對方聳聳肩又露出大大的笑容，看到耿鬼又潛入回去自己的影子内，並用自己的影子作出不同形狀，只得歎了口氣，往廚房方向消失了蹤影。

（麻油油，這裏才不是你的家啦，是麻油油和征征的「愛的小窩」才對喔嘻嘻。）

「赤司君，那隻耿鬼是……？」黑子看着把黛的影子弄得出神入化，總覺得有點面善，在看到赤司捂着嘴發生輕笑聲，就記得以前也好像發生過類似的事情——有一隻鬼斯通經常潛入他人的影子內去進行惡作劇，而那隻鬼斯通正是赤司的鬼斯通。

（這個人怎樣還不離開，是我放在小赤司頭頂上的收藏品還不夠嗎？）

「噗……那本來是我的鬼斯通，因為他比較喜歡對戰。所以，我和千尋交換了寶可夢，對吧水晶燈火靈？」赤司忍住發笑的衝動，且感覺到自己頭頂上的重量在逐漸增加而只好用手托住下巴，雖然可以出聲阻止，但他理解到那是水晶燈火靈在用婉轉的方法要黑子早點離開，就好像關都地區會把掃把倒立起來、城都地區則會為客人盛碗茶泡飯那樣，在寶可夢的世界中也好像存在着「把自己收藏的東西放到喜歡的人身上以宣示主權」這種習慣，他想。

（一點也不懂得讀空氣的人類！）

「原來如此……」黑子趴倒在桌上，看着赤司任由一直飄浮在身後的水晶燈火靈把不同飾物放到頭上，只覺奇怪。

他記得黛在世界寶可夢團體大賽中的身份是洛山隊隨行的寶可夢培育家，而由於培育家主要是關心寶可夢的健康，所以其實力相比訓練家往往較弱，可那隻水晶燈火靈的實力明顯不弱，他想。

（要是能吸走靈魂的話……！啊！氣死我了！）

當黑子看到水晶燈火靈像是察覺到甚麼而看着自己一會，只見對方把一個像是掃把的飾物倒放在赤司頭頂上，就立刻知道水晶燈火靈到底想向自己表達些甚麼：「真的很抱歉，赤司君。我也打擾黛前輩了。」

（哼！知道我的厲害沒有！）

赤司搖頭，用溫柔且堅定的聲音説道：「我一點也覺得不困擾，千尋也不會覺得困擾。」見黑子依舊向自己道歉，不由得感到一絲疑惑，察覺到水晶燈火靈想調整飾物的角度，便伸手阻止對方，「水晶燈火靈，給我一面鏡子吧，我想看看我頭頂上的成果。」他可記得水晶燈火靈是不會這樣做，如果有，那一定是做了些虧心事。

（小、小赤司是怎樣發現到的？！嗚……）

（放心吧水晶燈火靈，這裏有我在，安心把赤司交給我吧。）

（那就萬事拜託你了，謎擬Q。）

水晶燈火靈看着赤司頭頂上那被倒放的掃把飾物，看了趴倒在桌上的黑子一眼，便緩緩向後飄走。

「抱歉，黑子。請原諒水晶燈火靈的無禮，那孩子只是太擔心我而已。」

黑子稍微冷靜下來，繼續保持臉緊貼着桌子的姿勢，嘟噥道：「我也知道水晶燈火靈是不歡迎我，不過這也是正常的……其實，我真的不是想和火神君吵架的。」

就在此時，黑子聽到旁邊傳來玻璃碰撞聲，視線移過去，看見桌上放着印有謎擬Q的可愛茶具和擺放有蜂蜜蛋糕的盤子。

「説了那麼多話，就算是你，也肯定累了吧？雖然我不清楚合不合你的口味……可以的話，請享用吧。」黑子將視線往上移，看到的仍然是一臉不爽且嘴角沾有些許蛋糕屑的黛，只見對方甩了甩手，看向赤司時則露出了疑惑的表情，「……怎樣了？」

「千尋，過來。」

「……心情不好嗎？」黛走到了赤司身側，他覺得對方現在的表情有些奇怪，那就好像是在看着獵物似的表情，而這令他一頭霧水，也搞不清楚到底發生哪些事才讓赤司心情不佳，弄得語氣有些小心翼翼，還要比平時還要溫和，就像對小孩子一樣的語氣。

赤司只是安靜的看着黛，見對方好像無法適應這樣沉默的空氣似的，伸出手來拉住自己的衣袖，露出一副努力想要擠出甚麼話語的別扭表情，又看到黛蹙起眉頭，他只好無奈地笑了出來。

他用手拉下黛的衣領，迫使對方彎腰， 並將黛嘴角旁的蛋糕屑舔去，隨即鬆手，之後換來的是對方倒退幾步的反應：「千尋的臉變乾淨了。」

「赤、赤司！」黛的臉在一瞬間就紅了起來，瞪了自己很久後便轉身離開，但赤司看得出來對方即使生氣他的舉動，卻還是選擇寬容的態度。

「千尋真可愛。」赤司看着黛的背影，如此説道。

畢竟黛平時冷靜到冷酷的地步，但每次這樣做的話，對方總會像隻炸毛的貓，又是大叫又是臉紅，表情豐富生動的不得了，這讓他覺得十分有趣。

千尋太過溫柔了，所以才會讓我變得如此得寸進尺，總有一天，如果你只專注在我身上的話，那一定會是令人更加愉快的事情吧，他想。

黑子看到那雙赤眸裡閃着過於危險的光芒，想到方才紅着臉離去的黛，也就猜測到赤司到底在想些甚麼。

想來黛前輩是不擅長應付赤司君，而赤司君大概會為了看到黛前輩的其他情緒和表情而不停想方法逗弄對方吧，他想。

（征征，我和麻油油要出門喔，我們會去天堂之塔走一趟……嘛嘛，我會好好代替征征你守護麻油油的。）

隨着一陣腳步聲，黛又步出客廳，可回來的時候，身上卻多了件外套。見此，赤司就知道對方是要出門，看到耿鬼從黛的影子內浮出上半身：「千尋和耿鬼是要出門嗎？路上小心。」見耿鬼朝自己揮手又點頭，並再次潛入黛的影子內，可這次耿鬼倒是沒有再把黛的影子玩弄成其他形狀。

「我要出去一下，你們慢慢聊吧。」黛走到黑子的視線死角處才停下腳步，之後拿起紅色的通訊手錶向赤司展示了一會，見到對方也沒有露出訝異的神情，則是點點頭，隨即急步走到玄關，迅速關上門。

黑子對這突發狀況發呆了一下，過了一會兒，才反應過來。

黛前輩是在體諒自己才把空間留給自己和赤司君吧，他想。

赤司看着眼前的蜂蜜蛋糕，拿起茶具，嗅了嗅茶香：「是玉露茶嗎……真是好懷念的組合呢，真不愧是千尋。我，以前和父親大吵過一架。」

赤司緩緩説起黑子他們不曾知曉的事。

「大概是發生在首屆世界寶可夢團體大賽之後吧？我父親要求我邊從商，邊兼顧寶可夢對戰。」

雖然並不討厭寶可夢對戰，但自己其實是非常喜歡表演比賽，因為那是母親為了逗父親和自己開心而作出的寶可夢表演。

「可是，其實我對於表演比賽更有興趣，就好像華麗大賽、全能競技賽、音樂劇這些。」

想像母親那樣，為他人帶來歡樂和笑容。

「如果是為了商業宣傳的話，我還是想選擇自己有興趣的。」

可是，父親卻不曾理解過這點。

「我和父親吵起來後，就停不下來……現在回想過去，我也是認真過頭了。我被父親狠狠賞了個巴掌後，就跑走了。」

其實父親和我也只是不懂表達而已，因為太過笨拙所以才會產生各種誤會。

「總之我是又生氣、又懊悔、又難過……各種感情混在一起。之後，我就走到雷文市了。」

雖然最後是知道父親不過在擔心自己，可自己在那時候只覺得被傷害了，而悶悶不樂，於是就這樣離家出走，利用覆蓋六大地區的地下鐵網路來和父親的保鏢們玩鬼抓人。

「我就在齒輪站前，遇到千尋。」

因為沒得到充分的休息而一直處於精神極度緊張的狀態，在快要結束鬼抓人之旅的時候，遇到了不曾想過會遇見的人。

「他應該是看到父親的保鏢們吧？千尋二話不説，就立刻拉着我走到齒輪站內，並乘搭上超級多人對戰列車。」

千尋非常熟練的遊走於齒輪站，輕易擺脫了父親的保鏢們，並有效利用對戰地下鐵的宗旨——「不允許外來因素幹擾地下鐵的秩序」來為自己製造休息的空間。

「黑子知道嗎？超級對戰列車沒有所謂的終點站，只要一直勝利，就可以一直挑戰下去。一輪有7場比賽，每輪結束後就可以下車，在站台稍作休息。」

那是第一次窺視到千尋其實是非常熱衷於寶可夢對戰，以及其溫柔。千尋除了對戰途中會作出戰鬥指令外，在大多數時間都是安靜的，在站台安靜地待上幾小時，自己和千尋也沒有對話，時間到了就會上超級對戰列車離開。

但自己理解到千尋並非忽略自己的存在，也並非不尊重自己，而是想讓自己不需要太動腦而可以得到片刻的休息。

「大概是第6輪結束後，我在站台把自己的事情通通都告訴給千尋。在那段期間，他一直保持沉默傾聽我的話。」

也許是聽出來自己話語中的漫不經心吧，畢竟自己從來就沒有想過要依靠他人，所以那時候千尋才會塞了個香包到自己懷裏，香味相對偏重白檀，安穩神思的甘甜香氣對當時的自己來説是放鬆心情的最佳選擇。

直到現在，自己仍舊記得那甘甜的味道。

「之後，千尋他從鐵路員手中接過保溫瓶和一盒蜂蜜蛋糕。」

即使拒絕，卻換來了千尋坐得更稍微湊近自己。

「『很累了吧？先吃點甜食，再喝點溫茶吧』，千尋這樣對我説了。」

因那過於溫柔而直率的語氣，讓自己招架不住，而只好憋紅了臉並點點頭。

❖

赤司看着黛邊吃蜂蜜蛋糕邊説起往事，他從沒有在對方的口中聽過討厭寶可夢對戰的事，儘管現在語帶諷刺地道出「我曾經討厭過寶可夢對戰，並非怕輸，而是我不喜歡我的寶可夢被投以好奇的目光」這番話，但他卻看得出對方像是想起了甚麼事情似而嘆息着。

他不想當個挑起前輩往事回憶的後輩，因此他選擇甚麼都不問，可對方對於他不曾言説的想法了然於心，便主動提起一件任誰都不曾知曉的事。

「但我又無法完全放棄寶可夢對戰，所以我才一直沒有接受『冠軍頭銜』……只要不接受登入名人堂，就不會有人知道我是冠軍。」

如果説黛沒有接受「冠軍頭銜」是件很令人難以想像的事情，那接下來對方所説的事就更令人難以相信——對於黛道出「如果只是為了赤司你而接受那六個『冠軍頭銜』的話，感覺也滿不錯」這件事情，他唯二作出的反應只是睜大雙眼，以及握在手上的那半件蜂蜜蛋糕掉在地上。

「呵，不是露出了相當可愛的表情嗎？我不過是希望赤司你可以做自己感興趣的事，所以我會接受那些『冠軍頭銜』。」

赤司聞言，臉驀然一紅，半句話也説不出來，他發現自從黛進行了多輪比賽後情緒高漲得説話和態度是爽朗直接了許多，但像這種直白的話語也的確是真的第一次聽到，又想不出該回應些甚麼，而手上拿着的香囊突然變成燙手山芋，正想將香囊塞回對方手裏的時候，可頭部卻反被黛強行按到了大腿上。

「也不算全是為了赤司你……你也知道，我只會做自己感興趣的事情。所以，你自私一點也沒關係的，赤司。為自己而活吧，因為從今以後你的人生就是你的。」

那分明是溫柔到寂寞的語氣，卻充滿了堅持，而這讓他説不出任何話語。

在黛進行摸頭大業的時候，赤司發現對方的腿是硬了點，但實在挺擅長做這件事的，這樣的舉動著實讓他舒服的有點想睡覺，然後他也真的睡着了，所以他並不知道之後發生的事。

黛看着赤司徹底閉上雙眼睡覺後，才從後腰處拿出一個再也無法放出寶可夢的精靈球，他看着精靈球內的骨灰，灰瞳透露出滿溢的哀傷：「……兩個人一起前進也不錯，對吧噴火龍？」

（是的，千尋。）

精靈球內的骨灰，是他的初選寶可夢，也是他最初的搭檔，亦是令他盡可能遠離寶可夢對戰的原因，更是不願意接受「冠軍頭銜」的主因。

在當年的寶可夢少年大會結束後不久，他的噴火龍就被偷走，當他找回噴火龍的時候，他的噴火龍因被進行過多次不人道的實驗而奄奄一息，最終死了。

至那時候開始，即使自己作為寶可夢訓練員的實力是貨真價實也好，他曾向噴火龍的骨灰承諾過今後再也不會踏上比賽的舞台——比起自己被他人冠上「虐待寶可夢」的惡名，他更不想自己的寶可夢再發生和噴火龍一樣的事情。

至噴火龍不在自己身邊以後，黛逼自己要堅強起來，讓自己冷淡一點，再壞一點，不要對他人和寶可夢太好，也不要讓自己有機會建立過多的情感連結。可是現在，有個自己完全放心不下的人在身邊，於是他控制不住自己，逐漸將心轉移到對方身上了。

「……對不起，噴火龍。我，要食言了。」他用手摀住了自己的臉，可既沒有辦法哭泣，也落不下眼淚。

（沒關係的，千尋……請不要再讓少年大會優勝之名哭泣了。）

唯有乘搭上超級列車的赤司征臣和兩位地下鐵總控官見證到黛邊拿着裝有骨灰的精靈球邊低吼，以及看到一隻只有虛影的灰黑色噴火龍眼底充斥着悲傷的看着落不下眼淚的黛。

❖

赤司回想起至那時候會開始對自己又是膝枕又是摸頭的黛，不禁笑了出來：「明明是種對待小孩子的動作，卻令我感受到強烈的安心感。」餘光見身處自己背後木櫃上的謎擬Q玩偶動了動，就知道那是黛的謎擬Q。

不只是千尋，連同對方的寶可夢也一併愛上摸頭，他想。

（真是個愛撒嬌的人類啊……算了算了，因為是你想要，我才碰你的啊。）

黑子看到一直偽裝成玩偶的謎擬Q從木櫃上跳到赤司的肩膀上，並從布偶下方伸出黑色爪子去摸赤司的頭部，而赤司笑得更開心，不禁有些驚訝：「嗯？」

赤司被謎擬Q那熟練的摸頭手法弄得快要像發出呼嚕呼嚕聲，察覺到黑子還在，便喝了口微溫的玉露茶來維持自己原來嚴肅且認真的形象：「不，那不是甚麼重要的事情。千尋説過，父母是絕對不會出口傷害孩子。同一道理……雖然是從千尋那裏現學現賣——家人是絕對不會出口傷害家人。」朝黑子露出微笑，「黑子，你和火神難道不是家人嗎？」

（就是了，這麼簡單的道理都不知道……既然知道了，就快快離開吧！）

話音剛落，黑子見一直在摸頭的謎擬Q突然瞪着自己看，又看到對方正打勢揭開那塊布偶布，就知道謎擬Q在用強硬手段要求自己離開，只得默默把蜂蜜蛋糕送進嘴內，站起來：「我要回去了。」

「是嗎？」赤司毫不意外地看着黑子，畢竟黛的寶可夢們一直覺得對方是入侵了自己領地的生物，會想方法驅逐黑子也是很正常的事，見對方被迫自願離開，也隨即站起來並走向玄關，打開門，「我想，火神他是希望得到黑子你的認同而已。」

「謝謝你，赤司君。請問可以幫我把感謝之情傳達給黛前輩嗎？」

「當然。路上小心，黑子。」

（哼哼！礙事的人，終於離開了！小赤司快看看我找到了些甚麼！）

當送走黑子而關上門後，赤司聽見水晶燈火靈發出愉悅的叫聲，便側頭看向對方，只見水晶燈火靈用其黑色燈架狀手臂拿着一個白色大紙盒從黛的房屋飛了出來：「你是從千尋那裏發現了些甚麼嗎？」見水晶燈火靈把大紙盒放到自己面前，赤司看了水晶燈火靈一眼，聽到對方又發出叫聲，也就點點頭，打開了大紙盒的蓋子，只見——

收納在大紙盒內的，是象徵不同地區冠軍頭銜的披肩。原來只有六款象徵各地區的冠軍披肩，可現在卻多了兩款披肩，看其紋樣，那應該分別象徵「阿羅拉地區」和「伽勒爾地區」的冠軍披肩。

「原來千尋已經制霸了八大地區了嗎？」他記得現時的地下鐵網絡還沒覆蓋到「阿羅拉地區」和「伽勒爾地區」，所以一定要乘搭飛機才可到達。

想來千尋之前的出差，應該就是先後跑到那兩個地區去，他想。

（我們回來了，征征。麻油油他終於在天堂之塔上哭了出來啊，而且他還敲響了塔頂的鐘啊，鐘聲也非常的清澈。）

（大概可以放心了吼……千他真是個令我們也放心不下的人類。）

「啊啊，我遲點會以『制霸八大地區的冠軍』這身份去城都的全能競技賽巨蛋作嘉賓。那，赤司你有興趣出席那邊舉辦的華麗大賽宣傳會嗎？」赤司一轉身，就看到正挽着象徵制霸八大地區披肩的黛，看到耿鬼和烈咬陸鯊正努力拿着赤司旗下各種服裝品牌的袋子，也就知道自己接下來的行程。

「當然有興趣。」赤司看得出黛偶爾會透露出哀傷，他是看不懂對方冷漠臉容底下的一切，即使試圖想從彼此的談話中找尋蛛絲馬跡，卻總被黛輕描淡寫的帶過，儘管可以從對方的寶可夢們口中窺視到過去所發生的事，可他還是決定不去過問，只打算用表演為黛帶來歡樂和笑容，「我會帶給你一場最棒的表演，就好比火花玫瑰。」

在和黛一起生活後，他學會了握住對方的手，並對黛微笑。

哪怕只有一點點，若千尋能夠因此而忘記那些不開心的事情，那他就覺得滿足了，他想。

因赤司臉上帶着的笑容實在太過耀眼，讓人有點無法再直視對方的眼神，於是黛稍稍偏過頭，並輕咳幾聲以掩飾自己的不好意思：「……就算是冬天，城都那邊氣候也比合眾這邊相對潮濕和炎熱，也許帶冰系的寶可夢也是個好選擇。」

「這樣啊，那這次的表演拍檔就選擇九尾吧。」

……

黑子回到關都的住所，那個自己和火神的家，已經是傍晚時分。

他在回家路途上走到一半的時候，就遠遠的看見有人蹲在路邊，因為太過遙遠的距離而讓他看不清對方的模樣，心情卻一下子被提了上來，畢竟他現在並沒有手持的寶可夢在，只得放緩腳步的走過去，然而等到接近時卻發現對方的背影很熟悉。

那是自己的同居人，火神大我。 

「黑子，你真的很性急啊。」

「對不起。」

火神伸出手拉住了向後退的黑子，可對方那冰冷的手心讓他愣了一會。無他，關都的氣候相對溫和，而他們二人的住所更是長年處於亞熱帶狀態，所以很少會出現冷到臉頰變紅之類。

他察覺到黑子緊張到手心冷得可怕，也立刻消了氣，無奈地看向對方，又嘆了口氣：「我雖然覺得你笨手笨腳……但是，即使如此，我還是很喜歡這樣拼命做事的你啊。」見黑子抬起頭，看着自己，便別過頭，「就因為這樣，所以我也一起啊。黑子，你就不要一個人埋頭努力，我希望你能多依賴我一下。」

黑子用力點頭。

這時候，火神的通訊手錶傳來「嗶嗶」聲，按下接通的按鈕後，隨即出現赤司的聲音：「火神，我算了算時間，黑子應該快回到你身邊，你也不用太擔心了。」

「啊，黑子他剛回家了。謝謝你收留黑子，赤司。」

「啊，那真是太好了，不用客氣。等，千尋……別這樣做！別搶我的通訊手錶！」赤司那邊傳來爭執聲，隨即傳來黛那因電子傳送而略顯沙啞的聲音，「多龍奇，我允許你把赤司放到頭上！」

在背景音樂為赤司的怒吼聲下，火神的通訊手錶傳來了黛那冷淡的聲音：「火神大我。你家那位，妨礙了我和征十郎難得相處的時間。我遲點就過來你們那裏，你們兩個都給我用味噌湯洗洗臉！」

再之後，通訊手錶不再傳來聲音。

「……黑子，你到底做了甚麼？」

「我應該沒做甚麼事……就是跟着赤司君到黛前輩的家作客。」

「算了，我剛才收到通知，我要到城都的全能競技賽巨蛋那邊和某位冠軍進行寶可夢對戰。」

「這不是很好嗎！火神君！距離世界第一又近一步了！」

只是當火神和黑子看到身披象徵制霸八大地區披肩的黛，是感到驚訝的，畢竟他們不曾想過寶可夢培育家的對方會是制霸八大地區的冠軍。而，當火神親身見識過其實力過後，就知道自己和冠軍的距離有多遠。

黛僅用三隻寶可夢就完勝自己手持的六隻寶可夢。

……

赤司作為能在全能競技賽巨蛋傳華麗大賽的嘉賓，實力絕對不弱，不只是指他的寶可夢只有美麗的外貌，其寶可夢的實力更是與外貌成正比。

臨時被充當表演審查的比賽場地出現令人驚訝得説不出話來的景象，場地被數量驚人的冰雕與雪景充斥着，如雪般潔白的薔薇一朵又一朵在場地內盛開，枝葉藤蔓環繞成一圈又一圈的造型佈景，甚至還有精巧又帥氣的噴火龍冰雕在正中央，宛如畫般叫人屏息。

整個空間就像是下着雪般，美得令人難以置信，且給人一種像是來到異空間似的不可思議。

而，製造這片如夢似幻的美景正是赤司手持的冰系寶可夢——有着淺藍色皮毛的九尾。

黛因接到赤司來自通訊手錶的留言，和火神進行完6 vs 6 的寶可夢比賽後就立刻放出第四隻沒來得及上場的寶可夢——鋼鎧鴉，並讓鋼鎧鴉抓住自己後背，一路飛翔至已經空無一人的宣傳華麗大賽會場，只見那裏有着美不勝收的雪景，忍不住讚嘆出聲：「居然可以做出這樣精巧的冰雕，真不愧是赤司。」看到那噴火龍冰雕，就立刻讓鋼鎧鴉放開自己，正想靠近那冰雕的時候，卻被赤司一把拉到身旁，「……赤司？」

（啞，這個噴火龍冰雕還真是栩栩如生啊，好像下一刻就要動起來了啞。）

「啊，這些冰雕相當易碎的，碎了的話也太可惜了，不如我們就坐在這邊慢慢看吧千尋。」赤司拉着黛的手腕，在觀眾席的角落坐了下來，且把頭部靠在對方胸前，近的都能聽見黛的心跳聲，「那個噴火龍冰雕，是為了千尋你而做。」他能清楚聽到對方心房的跳動不規則了幾下，最後恢復正常。

黛知道赤司一直對他人抱持很深的戒心，不怎麼跟他人有太親近的互動，從而避免建立過多的人際關係，畢竟商界盡是爾虞我詐的人，騙與被騙都是些稀鬆平常的事，而他亦察覺到赤司好不容易才放下戒心，願意讓自己融入他的世界之中，所以——

「雖然我常年居住在合眾地區，但我其實是繼承了常青森林能力的人……就是擁有可以了解寶可夢心情和治癒牠們傷口的特殊能力。所以……我早就知道你我的寶可夢們到底説了些甚麼。」

赤司非常錯愕，他難以相信黛也是繼承了常青森林能力的訓練員，在來不及作出反應的時候，就看到對方放出第五隻手持寶可夢——妖火紅狐，只見其手杖尖端冒出不同於不規則且爆衝的火焰，火簇微小而細緻，飄盪着的線條像是要勾勒出特定形狀似的，豔紅色的火光緩慢成形。

在赤司眼下呈現出來的，是一朵艷麗非常的火焰玫瑰，甚至使他產生出「妖火紅狐在真正的玫瑰上點燃火焰」的錯覺——層層疊疊的花瓣，帶刺的枝葉，每個彎曲的弧度都異常明晰。

半晌便徹底消逝的赤紅色，赤司知道能讓那朵火焰玫瑰綻放的火花只能是曇花一現，畢竟那是經由仔細傳出微弱火焰並用超能力控制其形狀，對妖火紅狐本身的專注力也是種挑戰。

他愣愣地仰首，由妖火紅狐所做出來的火焰玫瑰，以及其細節特徵，一切都仍然烙印在他的眼底內。

（累壞我了！我要吃寶芬！）

「我知道了，還好之前有在帷幕百貨公司買寶芬……辛苦你了，好好休息吧妖火紅狐。」赤司看着黛拿起精靈球把妖火紅狐收回去，見對方的額角隱隱出汗，卻又裝出一副淡漠的臉龐，可臉頰卻染上幾分微紅，正為黛的反常而感到奇怪的時候，就聽到對方的低喃，「雖然遲了很多，但這就是我送給你的生日禮物……生日快樂，征十郎。」

迸裂的火花或許會熱燙得讓人退卻，可卻又美豔得充斥着致命的吸引力。

「啊，我作為大師級的協調訓練員之名好像在哭泣啊，真是出乎我意料的生日禮物，多謝你，千尋。」

由身體所反映而出來的衝動會表露出自己心之所向，即使最初再怎麼像是隔着薄霧一般而模糊不清，久而久之也能夠逐漸透出那份心情的幾分輪廓，也無須確實觸及仍能察知一二。

如果並非誤判，盤據於黛身上那股驅人的火舌確實被撲滅了些許。

那麼，特地為此像個笨蛋一樣練習制作噴火龍冰雕不下百次，並且在付諸行動後感到極度羞恥，也總算是沒有白費心力，那麼，接下來就把噴火龍冰雕和火焰玫瑰結合在一起吧，閉上雙眼的赤司，如此想着。

不論是那份埋藏在自己胸口的情感，抑或是與黛有視線交流後身體便有着猛烈焚燒的狂熱，即使不能詳知這份情愫的組成，卻依舊忍不住本能地想要湊近對方。

這點理由就已經足夠了，他又想。

赤司睜開赤色雙眸，緩緩傾吐出壓抑許久的氣息，稍微昂起頭顱，朝向那張看起來正在閉目養神的臉龐，落下一吻，見黛立即睜開雙眼看着自己，便搶先一步奪去發言權：「你的答覆呢千尋？」

赤司突如其來的親吻令黛又再次欲言又止起來，可這般扭扭捏捏的實在不像是他，好不容易才平靜下來的心緒又頓時雜亂不堪，他幾乎要咋舌出聲，但那是針對反常的自己，而不是透出愛意的對方——到最後他支吾了半天還是道出一句外來語：「Salut, Seijuro, je t'aime.」

他只能用三秒鐘以這般大概只有到過卡洛斯地區留過學的人才聽得懂的語言去道出自己真正的心情，赤司應該沒到過卡洛斯地區留過學吧——黛努力説服自己，瞬間動搖的臉色也很快恢復常態。

「呵，千尋真是大膽喔。」赤司嘴角噙着一抹淺笑，身姿非常筆挺，如同在會場上表演那樣充滿自信，直到那雙灰眸隱隱洩漏出一絲晶亮微光，他才滿意地將目光從黛身上挪開。

「Je t'aime, Chihiro.」

之後，會場內傳來兩道規律不一的跫音奏響，儘管他們二人彼此裝作若無其事，可那再次變得灼熱的胸腔似乎在彰顯着甚麼，彼此對雙方懷有的情感已經昭然若揭。

完


End file.
